Mirror
by Mii-Chan 24
Summary: "Hey, Mattie! Come out!" He couldn't lie to himself - panic flooded through him when he saw nothing on the other side. "Matt-!"  AU-ish T for Language. Original Comic by Waterylt on deviantArt


**Mirror**

**By Mii-Chan 24**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Based off picture. Details at bottom.**

**

* * *

**

The young blonde slammed his door open, tension rolling off his shoulders. He _hated_ World Meetings, especially when Arthur picked on him. He tried to not let it bother him, but sometimes he couldn't help it. As much as he hated to admit it, he still looked up to the Brit.

Annoyed, he flung his bomber jacket on top of the kitchen counter, digging through the fridge irritably. Nothing worth eating, unfortunately: a couple of withered apples and a quart of a gallon of milk. He would have to ask Toris to drop by for something later…

He was starving, and cranky, but he wasn't willing to make Mattie wait any longer. Going to a fast food joint would be a hassle, and he _really_ needed to talk to his twin.

Forgoing a decent meal, he peeked into the freezer, ripping out a couple of Hot Pockets from their box. He tossed them both into the microwave, cursing as he forgot to unwrap them, and hurried to pull them out. He'd never live it down if he burned his house down because of a microwave fire. Sure, _Iggy_ had done it a few times, but he was expected to. Al, on the other hand, prided himself on being the Hero. He couldn't do something stupid like that!

Tapping his fingers irritably on the counter, he watched the timer, ruffling his hair. He just couldn't keep still - he wouldn't be able to calm down until he sat down and let everything out.

He jumped when the microwave beeped, and he pulled out his dinner, wincing as the oozing…insides of indeterminable origin dripped onto his hands. "Hot, hot, hot…"

He took a bite of one, running upstairs to his room, struggling to swallow the burning mass. Nudging the door open, he kicked off his shoes, letting his tie fall where it may. He pulled on his jacket, shoving the rest of his food in his mouth, and slid out of his khaki pants, shivering at the sudden breeze. He unbuttoned off his white shirt, smirking faintly at his reflecting in the window. _Risky Business_ was one of his favorite movies.

Sliding on the wood floor in his star-spangled boxers, he reached his closet, paling faintly at the mass on the floor. He wanted to try to dig through it - he could swear his clothes were moving - but Matt was waiting.

He grabbed the first thing his hand came in contact with and pulled it on, peeking at his reflection again. The red hoodie was comfortably worn, and a thin smile flitted across his face. He slipped on a pair of jeans, rubbing his face.

He wandered towards the back of the house, the part facing north, and pounded his fist against the thin glass partition.

"Hey, Mattie! Come out!" He couldn't lie to himself - panic flooded through him when he saw nothing on the other side. "Matt-!"

"Alright, I'm here…" Alfred stepped back, beaming as his twin came into view. "Hey, Al…"

He breathed a sigh of relief, grinning at Matt. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you left."

Matthew smiled softly. "That's because you left, Al."

Alfred frowned, groaning softly as he sat down. "Don't remind me. You know, Arthur was spouting bullshit again today…"

"What did he say this time? Fairies again?" Matthew chuckled, sitting down as well. Alfred nodded, eager to tell his twin everything that happened.

"Yeah! He also said there were unicorns too!" Both blondes laughed at the ludicrous thought.

"He even said that his unicorns and fairies were more real than you!" Alfred shifted, resting his head against the cool glass. "I bet he's been hitting the drinks a little too hard, don't you think?"

Matthew's smile dipped as he mimicked Alfred's stance, leaning against the mirror's surface. "Why would he think that, Mattie?"

He was silent as his twin guffawed at the thought, frowning at the thin glass separating them. "So I told him-"

"Al, I-"

Alfred blinked, smiling at his twin curiously. "Yeah?"

Matthew struggled to copy the carefree grin, fingers disappearing past the mirror's wooden frame. "Uh… Nothing…"

* * *

Short, I know, but I couldn't find a way to drag it out without destroying the message. AU-ish, based off a brilliant comic by waterylt on deviantArt. Go look at it! .

If you didn't get it, I definitely urge you to go look at it, because I don't want to come out and say it. D:

Review, por favor.


End file.
